The aim of the Developmental Core is to provide a limited amount of research (seed) funds to support preliminary studies by investigators who wish to try novel approaches to the study of the chronic effects of HIV on the brain and interactions with aging. The goal is to allow for the generation of initial findings to add in obtaining independent grant support for the investigator and thus bring new investigators and approaches to the field. Grant applications will be solicited, external reviewed, and awarded for 1-2 year periods. Funds will be allocated per the investigators request and the availability of Center resources. All applicants will receive mentoring by senior investigators and successful applicants will receive priority usage of the other Cores in addition to the research funds.